One of the most efficient ways to defend against malware attack is by actively identifying the potential presence of malware at the earliest possible time, as compared to the more passive approach of periodically scanning a computer system for the presence of malware, typically identified by its signature. However, malware is constantly developed, which has different ways to make it more difficult to identify.
The art constantly seeks new and improved ways to fight malware, but few solutions exist to date, to identify the potential presence of malware at an early stage.
An exemplary embodiment may provide a method and system that overcomes the shortcomings of existing anti-malware solutions and which is capable of providing an early detection of the potential presence of malware in a computer system.
An exemplary embodiment may provide an anti-malware solution that does not substantially encumber the computer system that uses it.
These and other drawbacks exist.